Bajo la influencia de la luna
by newfictioner
Summary: Luna ha sido secuestrada por los mortífagos en el expresso a Hogwarts y el Ejército de Dumbledore no son los únicos que se preocupan por ella. Tres muchachos que deberían ser sus enemigos cuidarán de ella. En especial un muchacho de pelo castaño. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para mybookslover.
1. UNO

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". La persona que ha tenido la mala suerte que sea yo quien le escriba es **_**mybookslover **_**y este fic es el resultado de su petición Media:**_

"**Un Blaise/Ginny y/o un Theo/Luna que ocurra mientras están los Carrow en el castillo."**

**Tengo que avisarte primero que esta historia es un Theo/Luna que contiene ligerísimas insinuaciones a un Blaise/Ginny. He querido mostrar un poco un cara y cruz de una moneda ante una hipotética similar situación. No sé si será lo que esperabas, pero he intentado darle el toque tierno de Luna a la historia. Por último, quiero agradecerte tu entusiasmo mostrado en cada pregunta que necesitado hacerte tanto para este fic como para el otro, un entusiasmo tan sincero como el tuyo alimenta a las musas y la inspiración y alienta a seguir trabajando. Muchas gracias por eso, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**BAJO LA INFLUENCIA DE LA LUNA**

**Capítulo 1.**

En la estación de tren Hogsmeade, entre el bullicio de alumnos de Hogwarts que regresaban al colegio después de sus vacaciones de navidad con sus familiares, se hallaba un muchacho de cabello castaño cuyos ojos azules buscaban entre la gente un dulce rostro en particular. Hasta su compartimento del tren había llegado un rumor nada más ponerse este en marcha y aún no había podido averiguar aún su veracidad, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación e incertidumbre.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron diluyéndose hasta ser solo unos pocos rezagados los que quedaban en la estación. Finalmente, Theodore Nott se dio por vencido y decidió volver con ellos al castillo con la esperanza de encontrar allí a la persona que buscaba. Al llegar al Gran Comedor fue buscando entre los rostros de la mesa de Ravenclaw una cabeza rubia y una mirada dulce. Cuando fue evidente que no la encontraría entre los presentes abandonó el comedor con una opresión en el estómago presagiando lo peor. Fue directo a la sala común de Slytherin y allí intentó comunicarse con su enlace con la sede de los mortífagos: Draco Malfoy. Por desgracia, tal y como sospechaba la red flu estaba bloqueada también para los Slytherin; al parecer los Carrow estaban teniendo problemas para controlar al _Ejército de Dumbledore_ y las restricciones que aplicaban estaban empezando a llegarles también a los protegidos del nuevo director.

Subió meditabundo a su habitación y decidió que los Carrow no iban a impedirle informarse de lo que le había sucedido a su inocente rubia, así que rebuscó en su baúl hasta encontrar "el pergamino de dos direcciones" que les trajo Blaise desde Italia. Aseguró con un hechizo la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a escribir. Con un toque de su varita abrió la conexión y escribió la dirección del pergamino con el que pretendía comunicarse.

_Draco Malfoy. Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire_

Esperó unos instantes hasta que unas letras con trazos elegantes empezaron a aparecer por el pergamino.

"¿Theo? ¿Ocurre algo?"

_Dímelo tú…_

"¿Ya te has enterado de lo de Luna, verdad?"

_¿Entonces es cierto?_ _¿Se la han llevado ellos?_

"Tranquilízate, ella está aquí. La han traído esta mañana. Tiene algunos golpes, pero está bien. Tranquila, como es habitualmente ella."

_¿Golpes? ¿Esos malditos se han atrevido a golpearla?_

"Tranquilízate, Theo. Luna está bien, te lo aseguro. Yo mismo me he ocupado de llevarla a las mazmorras y he intentado que esté tan cómoda como pueda sin levantar sospechas"

_No me digas que me tranquilice, Draco. Mi… Luna está encerrada bajo las órdenes del maldito Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_

"Luna está bien, de verdad. Y te prometo que cuidaré de ella y me aseguraré de que no le hagan ningún daño. Lo siento, Theo. No puedo hacer nada más"

_Gracias, Draco. Al menos puedo saber que estás ahí para cuidar de ella. Prométeme que estará bien y que me contarás inmediatamente si le pasa algo. Prométemelo._

"Por supuesto, Theo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no le pase nada y me ocuparé personalmente de llevarle suficiente comida y abrigo para que esté lo más cómoda posible"

_Y baja de vez en cuando a charlar con ella. Y dile que la extraño. Y que la amo. Bueno, eso último no…_

"¿Sabes qué? Díselo tú mismo. En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Vamos a planearlo bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Lo arreglaremos para que puedas escaparte y venir a verla."

_Salazar… no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería. Draco no te imaginas cuanto necesito verla ahora._

"Lo haremos, compañero. Vendrás y podrás cerciorarte de que está bien y que la estoy cuidando."

_Gracias, Draco. No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo._

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, Theo. Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar por esto. Tengo que marcharme ahora, pero estaremos en contacto."

_Estaré pendiente del pergamino. Gracias de nuevo._

Theo tomó su varita y con un toque en el pergamino murmuró "finite" para cortar la comunicación. Volvió a guardar el pergamino en el baúl algo menos preocupado que cuando lo sacó pero sin poder quitarse del todo la sensación de temor de su estómago. Se echó sobre la cama instantes después de desbloquear la puerta y en pocos segundos se encontró rememorando la primera vez que reparó en su dulce rubia.

**Flashback**

Theo, Blaise y Draco patrullaban para la Brigada Inquisitorial por los pasillos del castillo, habían dado esquinazo a Vincent, Gregory y Pansy que estaban en su mismo turno de patrulla para quedarse a solas y poder hablar con libertad. Los tres amigos comentaban que pese a que era divertido burlarse de los Gryffindor, empezaban a estar cansados de todo el maldito rollo de espiar para Umbridge. La nueva directora era una vieja loca que estaba desquiciada y paranoica con un posible complot para sacarla de su cargo.

Lo cierto era, que pese a que no existía tal complot, la bruja había molestado a tanta gente (profesores y alumnos) que cualquiera estaba dispuesto a dificultarle las cosas un poquito o ayudar a quienes se lo ponían difícil. Los Slytherin habían decidido aprovecharse de la situación en su propio beneficio, y se habían prestado a ayudarla para obtener privilegios para su casa, pero sus locuras y paranoias estaban empezando a molestarles a ellos también.

Aquel día en concreto debían buscar a un grupo de estudiantes que según Umbridge estaban haciendo reuniones clandestinas en algún rincón del castillo y los tres Slytherin habían preferido tomárselo con pocas ganas ya que empezaban a dudar de los métodos de la directora. Paseaban con tranquilidad por los pasillos del piso superior cuando el trío escuchó unos murmullos al final del mismo. Después de mirarse, decidieron con unos mudos asentimientos, que irían, sigilosamente, hasta el murmullo. Se fueron acercando con las varitas en alto cuando notaron que los murmullos cesaron. Se pararon en seco intentando afinar los oídos y de repente empezaron a escuchar unos débiles pasos acercándose a ellos.

Esperaron plantados con la varita firmemente aferrada en la mano hasta que apareció por el pasillo una muchacha. Cuando fue acercándose Theo notó como Draco resopló con burla. Le miró interrogante y se ganó una mueca despectiva del rubio.

- Lunática Lovegood. Traidora a la sangre y chalada oficial de cuarto curso. Una Ravenclaw poco común.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, de la que ya había oído hablar anteriormente, y su corazón se paró durante un segundo. Era la muchacha más bonita y con el rostro más dulce que había visto en su vida. Intentó decir alguna cosa, hablarle, llamar su atención pero fue incapaz de conseguir que las palabras saliesen de su boca. De repente, un movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención, dirigió la mirada hacia Draco y Blaise y les vio con una mueca despectiva a punto de dirigir alguna pulla a la muchacha. Frunció el ceño y para evitar que llegaran a insultarla, se dirigió en voz alta a sus amigos.

- Vámonos, ya hemos visto que no hay nada aquí que requiera de nuestra intervención.

- Pero Theo, justamente ahora que iba a ponerse interesante… - Dijo Blaise con evidente malicia.

- Vámonos, Zabini. Vas a olvidarte de lo te hubiese parecido interesante aquí, y vas a dejarla en paz. – Se enfrentó directamente al moreno.

Draco les miró expectante y antes de que Blaise volviese a contestar puso fin a la discusión.

- Vámonos, chicos. Hay cosas más _interesantes_ que hacer.

En cuanto tuvo el paso franco, Luna siguió caminando con el mismo paso tranquilo que le caracterizaba. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo giró la cara buscando a Theo el cual seguía mirándola. Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Theo se acelerase y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

- Ejem – Blaise interrumpió su ensimismamiento con un codazo - ¿Qué ha sido eso, Theo? No me digas que te gusta Lunática Lovegood.

- Cállate, Blaise – Sorprendentemente, Draco salió en su defensa arremetiendo contra su amigo – No eres el más indicado para meterte con los gustos de Theo.

- Tampoco tú deberías hablar de mis gustos – Añadió con molestia Blaise.

- Ninguno somos aquí el mejor ejemplo – Concedió Draco.

- ¿De qué maldiciones habláis? – Intervino Theo que había recuperado el habla, consiguiendo hacer reír a sus amigos con su cara de confundido.

**Fin flashback**

Aquel día sus amigos le revelaron sus sentimientos por sendas personas que eran imposibles para ellos, por estatus, posición y odios familiares. Lo más sorprendente de la revelación era la _similitud_ en los gustos de ambos Slytherin, amén de la homosexualidad de Draco.

Pese a que para él también parecía a priori una relación imposible, había intentado acercarse a ella poco a poco y durante el resto de quinto y sexto propició alguna conversación por el pasillo, o alguna sesión de estudio silencioso en la biblioteca. Poco a poco había ido progresando con ella y aunque no sabía si podían llamarse amigos, de tanto en tanto habían podido disfrutar de buenos ratos en su compañía. Por desgracia, todo eso terminó con la muerte de Dumbledore y la toma de los Carrow del colegio.

Todos decían que Luna no era una muchacha normal, y ciertamente no lo era. Era una muchacha muy peculiar, pero él amaba todas sus peculiaridades, y extramente le aportaba serenidad en cuanto la tenía cerca. Theo sonrió al recordar alguna de sus conversaciones sobre torposoplos o nargles, Snorkack de cuerno quemado o arrugado y otras criaturas extrañas de similares nombres, pensó Theo con una sonrisa. Era tan inocente que no sabía cómo no se había metido en problemas mayores durante el colegio. Él había tenido que estar pendiente de ella y de los Carrow para que no recibiese más castigos de los necesarios, inclusive había encargado a Blaise que se encargara de ayudarle a cubrirla. Aún así, no había podido evitar que su rubia recibiese algunos hechizos como castigo. Pero lo peor había sido no enterarse de que iban a por ella y poder protegerla en el tren y evitar que se la llevasen a la Mansión Malfoy.

Necesitaba verla, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien. No dudaba de la palabra de Draco, pero… la culpabilidad y el miedo iban a devorarle si no la veía pronto.

¡Qué largos se iban a hacer los días hasta la salida a Hogsmeade!


	2. DOS

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Theo se paseaba arriba y abajo por uno de los callejones cercanos a la taberna Cabeza de puerco mientras esperaba la llegada de Draco al punto de encuentro. Blaise, a su lado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no tanto por la ausencia del rubio como por la actitud ansiosa de Nott.

- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Pareces un _león_ enjaulado. – Masculló entre dientes.

- Muy gracioso, Zabini. – Espetó Theo – Tu siempre pensando en _leones_… - Remarcó con malicia.

- Me alegra ver que al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor, Theo. – Contestó el moreno fingiendo indiferencia.

- No te hagas el duro, italiano, puede que estés mejor que Draco y yo, pero tampoco es para echar cohetes.

- ¿¡Mejor?! ¿Qué consideras tú como estar mejor? – Se sintió ofendido el moreno.

- ¡Ella está aquí, puedes verla y protegerla! ¡Eso es mucho mejor que no saber si está bien, si la están torturando o si sigue viva!

- ¡Claro que Luna sigue viva, Draco nos hubiese avisado si le hubiese pasado alguna cosa! Además, tú al menos tienes una posibilidad con ella. En cambio yo… Es algo imposible. Ayer nos cruzamos en el pasillo que lleva a la Torre de Astronomía. No sabes cómo me miró, cuanto desprecio había en su mirada. Quise preguntarle cómo estaba, decirle que estamos intentando ayudarles, pero solo conseguí que se encarase a mí. Me acusó de chivato, de rata espía de mortífagos, de lame botas de Voldemort,... Nunca nos creerá – le dijo mirándole con la derrota reflejada en los ojos – siempre pensará que somos sus enemigos. No tengo ninguna posibilidad porqué solo piensa en Potter, _es para Potter_, pero aún así la protegeré tanto como pueda.

- Yo preferiría que Luna estuviese con otro si al menos eso la mantuviese a salvo de todo esto.

- Ginny ni siquiera está a salvo. Ella está tan en peligro como todos nosotros. – La voz de Blaise reflejaba ahora la amargura contenida durante meses.

Ambos quedaron en un pesado silencio mientras interiormente batallaban contra el sentimiento de derrota para no permitir que anidase en sus corazones y les robase las fuerzas para seguir luchando por proteger a las personas que amaban, por más imposible que fuese su relación con ellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de espeso silencio divisaron en el extremo menos iluminado del callejón una silueta que ambos Slytherin conocían a la perfección. Theo, el primero de los dos en advertir la presencia de su amigo, le dio un codazo al moreno y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al recién llegado. Ambos se reunieron en silencio con el muchacho que les esperaba en el mismo extremo del callejón donde había aparecido, para no delatar ante nadie más su presencia en Hogsmeade; cuando estuvieron a su altura les tomó del codo y sin mediar palabra les desapareció.

Cuando aparecieron, Theo y Blaise pudieron comprobar que les habían llevado al angosto sendero que llevaba a la Mansión Malfoy. A la vez, en un sincronizado movimiento, se giraron hacia la persona que les había aparecido allí para darle un fraternal abrazo.

- Draco ¿Cómo está? – Comenzó un ansioso Theodore.

- Bien, Theo, ella está bien. En seguida lo comprobarás. ¿Y vosotros, cómo habéis estado?

- Como hemos podido. Hacer de "doble agente" es una enorme presión, nunca sabes cuándo te estás exponiendo y quien puede sospechar. – Resopló Blaise frustrado – Los Carrow son unos auténticos sádicos, y esos Gryffindor son unos auténticos irresponsables. ¿No pueden dejar de buscar problemas aunque solo sea un día? No sabes las veces que he tenido que despistar a esos enfermos antes de que pillasen a Ginny en alguna provocación. Y aún así no llego a tiempo ni la mitad de las veces.

- ¿Se sabe algo de… - Comenzó dubitativo Draco – _ellos_?

- No, los Gryffindor no han dado ni una sola pista, puede que ni si quiera los leones sepan dónde se ha metido el maldito trío dorado.

- Blaise, por favor… – Tensó la mandíbula Draco.

- Ya lo sé, Draco. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si Potter no estuviese perdido por ahí los Carrow y Snape estarían más relajados en vez de intentar cazar, en el sentido más literal, en un renuncio a los Gryffindor y no tendríamos que ir esquivando minas para salvarle el culo a todos los amiguitos de esos tres. O si _tu_ comadreja no estuviera fingiendo _Spattergroit _podría ayudarme a proteger a su hermana.

- No es nada mío – Respondió muy lentamente Draco con la mirada perdida en el sendero – Y es mejor que llevemos a Theo a ver a Luna en vez de perder el tiempo aquí fuera.

- Tienes razón, Draco. Llévame ya con ella. – Intervino un ansioso Theo.

Se encaminaron por el sendero, precedidos por el rubio que mantenía su varita en alto, cuando estaban cerca de la puerta principal, Draco los llevó rodeando el jardín hasta la puerta trasera para los elfos.

- No tiene que veros nadie aquí. He mandado a los elfos a limpiar la otra parte de la mansión, solo queda Plumie, la elfina que está a mi cuidado, que es a la quien le he encargado que se ocupe personalmente y en secreto de que a Luna no le ocurre ni le falta nada.

Theo le miró agradecido antes de ser interrumpidos por un "plof".

- Amo Draco – Se presentó la elfina con una profunda reverencia.

- Plumie, llévanos a donde tienen a Luna y por favor que nadie se entere que hemos estado allí, tampoco debe enterarse nadie que Theo y Blaise han estado en la Mansión.

- Por supuesto, amo Draco. Plumie no dirá nada a nadie y llevará al amo y a los amigos del amo ante la señorita Luna.

- Debes cuidar muy bien a la señorita Luna, Plumie – le dijo con amabilidad Theo a la elfina.

- Plumie cuida muy bien de la señorita Luna, señor Theo. Plumie cree que la señorita Luna es muy dulce y simpática. Y trata muy bien a Plumie.

- Muchas gracias, Plumie. ¿Puedes llevarnos con ella? – Pidió de nuevo Theo amablemente pero dejando entrever su ansiedad levemente.

- No, Plumie. Lleva solo a Theo con Luna. Blaise y yo estaremos en mi habitación. Encárgate de que nadie les moleste, pero sin que nadie te vea. Cuando sea hora de volver yo iré a por vosotros.

- Sí, amo Draco. Señor Theo agárreme del brazo, por favor, señor. – En cuanto el muchacho castaño se sujetó de la elfina se escuchó el plaf que les desapareció a ambos.

- Ven por aquí, Blaise. – Se dirigió Draco a su amigo en cuanto la elfina y Theo hubieron dejado la estancia. – Iremos a mi habitación y podrás hablarme de cómo va con tu Weasley.

- Ella no es mía, ella no es de nadie. Potter tiene la suerte de saberse elegido por ella, pero Ginny no es de nadie, ni siquiera del niño-que-vivió. – Argumentó Blaise, contradiciendo su argumento anterior.

- Es una Weasley, Blaise. Son fieros, orgullosos, fieles hasta el final, pero libres. Libres para batallar con dragones lejos de casa, para dejar la escuela sin acabar y montar la tienda de bromas de mayor éxito o libres para dejar su casa y desaparecer del mapa con dos amigos y quién sabe qué plan para derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia.

- Ni siquiera yo estoy tan pendiente de la familia de Ginny, y es la misma. – Se asombró el italiano. Blaise miró a los ojos fijamente al rubio. – Le amas. – No era una pregunta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con el rostro serio.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. Es aún más imposible que lo tuyo con ella. Y ya lo tengo asumido.

**Capítulo insustancial y de transición completamente, lo sé, pero todo llega. Solo espera al próximo.**


	3. TRES

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 3.**

- Por aquí, Señor Theo, enseguida podrá ver a la Señorita Luna. – Le dijo Plumie con su voz chillona nada más aparecerse en un pasadizo húmedo y oscuro que el castaño supuso que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Torcieron varias veces por el pasadizo antes de bajar unas escaleras que les llevaron ante varias puertas, la elfina se paró frente a una de las más alejadas, la abrió y le hizo pasar. Theo se encontró ante una mazmorra completamente vacía y mal iluminada. Cuando extrañado fue a interrogar a la elfina, esta hizo aparecer varias antorchas que se fijaron a las paredes iluminando y dando calor a la estancia.

- Espéreme aquí, Señor Theo. Plumie traerá a la señorita para que puedan estar tranquilos sin que nadie sepa que usted ha estado aquí dentro. – Sin esperar respuesta salió de la mazmorra cerrando la puerta y dejando una sensación incómoda en el pecho del muchacho. Apenas unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una muchacha rubia en no demasiado buen estado. Luna entró despacio a la mazmorra seguida de la elfina, la cual antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiese hablar hizo aparecer una mesa y un par de cómodas sillas para ellos.

- Pónganse cómodos señoritos. Plumie se encargará de traer algo para que puedan tomar en unos segundos, no se preocupen por nada. Plumie cuida muy bien de los señoritos.

Theo apenas escuchó a la pobre elfina, quien había desaparecido al terminar de hablar con una reverencia, ya que toda su atención estaba dedicada a la rubia que frente a él le miraba con esos grandes ojos azules, que alternaban mirarle a él con mirar la estancia con curiosidad, como si estuviese en algún salón elegante en vez de en una lúgubre mazmorra.

- Luna… - Empezó Theo, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

- No deberías estar aquí, Theo. Los Carrow sabrán que te has escapado del colegio y te harán daño. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso. Se supone que estamos tomando algo en Hogsmeade, mientras llegue antes de la hora límite al castillo nadie sabrá que me he alejado del pueblo. – Le contestó con dulzura mientras se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano para reprimir las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos.

Justo en aquel momento llegó la elfina con una bandeja sobre su cabeza con dos tazones humeantes y un plato con pastelillos. Los dejó sobre la mesa y avisándoles que si necesitaban cualquier otra cosa solo tenían que llamarla, desapareció con un plop.

Theo guió a Luna con una mano en su espalda hasta una de las sillas, la retiró para que se sentara y después colocó la suya a su lado. Nada más sentarse, tomó la taza entre sus manos para tenerlas ocupadas y no apartarle a la rubia un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara.

- Que rico es el chocolate aquí – Confesó con naturalidad Luna. – Plumie me ha traído más de una tarde un tazón de este rico chocolate. Es una elfina muy simpática ¿No crees?

- Luna… - Theo la miró a los ojos y se armó de valor para confesarle lo que sentía – Luna, yo… Tengo algo que confesarte.

La muchacha le sonrió con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Theo – Adivinó con una risita la rubia – Siempre me gustaste, ¿sabes? Pero tú ni siquiera habías reparado en mí. Por eso me alegré mucho cuando me defendiste de Blaise aquel día en quinto ¿Te acuerdas? Y después, cuando empezamos a coincidir en la biblioteca y en la Torre y podíamos charlar. Ha sido bonito ser tu amiga este tiempo.

Theo, a quien el corazón le había dado un brinco al escuchar la confesión de la muchacha, se desinfló al escuchar la última frase.

- Lo dices como si ya no pudiéramos serlo. Quiero decir, Luna, yo… A mí me gustaría que fuésemos algo más que solo amigos, pero si tengo que conformarme con ser solo eso…

Luna le miró con una risueña expresión que puso más nervioso al Slytherin.

- Me gustas mucho, Theo. Te pones muy mono cuando estás nervioso – Soltó Luna con una risita – A mí también me gustaría, pero… eso te pondría en peligro. Si los Carrow llegaran a enterarse podrían incluso matarte. Y yo no quiero eso. Incluso ser amigos puede ponerte en peligro – Luna le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa y comenzó a acariciarla muy suavemente con la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón.

- No me importa estar en peligro si tú estás a salvo, Luna. – Theo aprovechó para atrapar en su mano la de la muchacha entrelazando los dedos.

- Ahora estoy a salvo. Draco está siendo muy amable y me cuida mucho. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tu amigo sería tan amable conmigo alguna vez. Ese chico ha cambiado mucho. Siempre manda a Plumie a traer comida para mí y el señor Olivander. Y viene de vez en cuando a charlar con nosotros. – Luna no dejaba de observar, mientras hablaba, las manos entrelazadas – Me gusta cómo se siente tu mano en la mía. Es suave, ¿sabes?

- Eres preciosa… - Susurró el castaño más para sí mismo que para ella.

Para sorpresa de Theo, la rubia enrojeció.

- Luna, sé que no es buen momento para tener una relación, pero voy a luchar por nosotros y por que a ti no te pase nada y cuando todo esto pase…

- Cuando todo esto pase, nos sentaremos con una taza de chocolate delante y volveremos a hablar de lo que sentimos por el otro. – Fue la sorprendente sabia y madura respuesta de la muchacha, demostrando el porqué de su pertenencia a la casa Ravenclaw. – Por el momento, yo debo quedarme aquí para que no sospechen que Draco nos ayuda. Estaré bien, de verdad. Tú, cuida del ED y cuídate de esos Carrow.

- ¿Sabes? Yo le pedí a Draco que bajase a hablar contigo, porque sé que aunque no te importa estar sola, te encanta charlar con quien sea.

- ¿Sí? – Luna dejó salir una suave risa – Eso debe ser por la influencia de los Nargles, aquí hay muchos, por toda la mansión y son tan charlatanes como los plympis de agua dulce.

Fue el turno de Theo de reír suavemente, dirigiéndole una mirada de profunda ternura.

- El caso es que pude decírselo gracias a un pergamino que inventamos. El pergamino de dos direcciones. Voy a pedirle que te lo preste y así podremos estar en contacto. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿No será peligroso? ¿Y si lo encuentran los mortífagos?

- Si no saben el hechizo adecuado para ellos será como un pergamino normal y corriente. Pero necesitarás una varita para abrir y cerrar la comunicación – Theo quedó pensativo - ¿Crees que Draco podrá averiguar donde tienen escondida la tuya?

- Sí. De hecho Draco me dijo que consiguió recuperarla y que la tiene escondida para devolvérmela cuando pueda salir de aquí.

Theo esbozó una sonrisa de lado, orgulloso de su amigo.

- Tendré que agradecérselo algún día. Habrá que pedirle también que te ayude a encontrar un sitio donde esconderlos en tu mazmorra.

- Así si estoy en peligro podré avisarte – Sonrió Luna.

A Theo se le oscureció la mirada y se puso serio de nuevo.

- No, el pergamino no servirá porque puede que no esté cerca del mío cuando lo necesites o que no te dé tiempo a sacar la varita o a escribir lo que necesitas. Pero ya había pensado en ello.

El Slytherin sacó de su bolsillo un colgante con forma águila, se levantó y se acercó a Luna por detrás.

- Con este amuleto podrás avisarme rápidamente si algo ocurre. Solo tienes que tomar el colgante en tu mano y frotar la cabeza. – Le explicó mientras le ponía y abrochaba la cadenita con el amuleto – Cuando lo hagas se conectará con el colgante que llevo yo – Le mostró su propio colgante, con forma de serpiente, inclinándose hacia delante desde el costado de la muchacha quedando, sin pretenderlo, a muy cerca de su rostro.

Ambos se miraron brevemente a los ojos hasta que Luna, con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba recortó la distancia hasta su boca y depositó un ligero beso en los labios del muchacho que contuvo la respiración para soltarla en un lento suspiro al dejar de sentir los labios de la Ravenclaw sobre los suyos.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando Theo acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de la muchacha, escucharon tocar la puerta con unos suaves toques segundos antes de que se abriese la puerta para dejar pasar a Draco.

- Chicos, lo siento pero es hora de volver. – Dijo muy suavemente, casi con pena.

Theo suspiró antes de asentir en silencio. Se volvió hacia Luna para despedirse cuando ella ya se estaba levantando de la silla.

- Te echaré de menos – Declaró la rubia.

Theo sin poder aguantar más, recortó la distancia y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Estaremos en contacto, Draco nos ayudará. Y me aseguraré que no te falta de nada, mandaré a mi propio elfo a trabajar aquí para que te cuide.

- Eso no será necesario, Theo. – Respondió con dulzura la rubia – Plumie me cuida muy bien, y si traes un elfo podría ofenderse o creer que no lo está haciendo bien.

- Está bien. – Concedió Theo con una sonrisa, al comprobar que la muchacha seguía preocupándose más por cualquier otro, incluso una elfina, que por su seguridad. – Pero quiero que Draco esté también pendiente de ti.

- Eso no era necesario que lo pidieses, Theo. Obviamente pensaba cuidar de tu chica. – Respondió socarrón Draco.

Luna los obsequió a ambos con una risa sincera que calentó el corazón del castaño.

Una vez de nuevo en el colegio, y después de asegurarse unas sesenta veces que Draco le proporcionaría a Luna su varita y el pergamino para que pudiesen comunicarse, llamó a su propio elfo doméstico para que se incorporase al servicio del colegio, sin otra intención que tenerlo cerca y pudiese mandarlo con regularidad a informarse del verdadero estado de la muchacha con la elfina de Draco.

Además, tenerle allí también serviría para que su elfo informase de las novedades de los prisioneros en la Mansión Malfoy a Dobbie y este pudiese informar a su vez al ED sin comprometer demasiado a Theo.


	4. CUATRO

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Theo se encontraba en su Mansión pasando las vacaciones de pascua, aunque inicialmente Blaise y él habían querido quedarse en el colegio para ayudar a proteger a los estudiantes, aprovechó la oportunidad que salir del castillo le brindaba de poder acercarse a la Mansión Malfoy, fingiendo una visita a su amigo, y así ver de cerca a su chica.

El día anterior había _hablado_ con ella con el pergamino y el chico le había asegurado que en cuanto cumpliese con su familia lo mínimamente imprescindible, se acercaría a visitarla. Habían estado hablando durante una buena hora larga, como cada vez que o hacían, ignorando cualquier prudencia deliberadamente. Draco le bajaba el pergamino y la varita unas dos veces por semana y aprovechaban estas oportunidades para estirar el tiempo todo lo que podían. Hablaban de su futuro, de la situación del ED en Hogwarts, de la situación de Draco en la Mansión, ayudando a los prisioneros a espaldas de su familia y de lo que harían cuando pudiesen verse libremente. En esos cuatro meses de cautiverio solo habían podido verse en otra ocasión y también en una salida a Hogsmeade, y como la vez anterior por un tiempo limitado en una mazmorra adyacente a la suya, con la complicidad de Blaise, Draco y Plumie.

Estaba deseando que su madre le dejase un poco libre de compromisos con familiares y amistades para ir a visitar a Luna, (oficialmente a Draco), ya que tenía unas ganas tremendas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Conectó la red flu para hablar con Draco pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al no poder conectar con su amigo, decidió ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar algún dulce para su Luna. Al volver, con varios dulces y regalos para la muchacha intentó volver a conectar con la chimenea de su amigo pero volvió a ser imposible. Y entonces sí comenzó a preocuparse. Tocó su colgante, pero estaba como siempre, sin señal de que Luna hubiese utilizado el suyo en señal de peligro.

Después de cenar volvió a intentar conectar, y volvió a fallar. Esta vez sí, se preocupó seriamente así que conectó con la casa de Blaise, para intentar obtener alguna información de su amigo.

- ¡Blaise! – Saltó Theo nada más ver la cabeza de su amigo en la chimenea - ¿Sabes algo de Draco? No puedo conectar con su red flu.

- Yo tampoco – confirmó el moreno – Llevo intentándolo todo el día, pero no ha habido forma de conectar.

- ¿Le habrán pillado ayudando a Luna? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada el castaño.

- No creo, de eso sí nos hubiese enterado. Un escándalo semejante no hubiese pasado desapercibido para nuestras familias.

- ¿Pansy o las Greengrass no sabrán alguna cosa? – Preguntó a la desesperada Theo.

- Lo dudo. ¿Has intentado utilizar el pergamino de dos direcciones? – Preguntó de pronto Blaise. – Yo lo había pensado pero me he dejado el mí baúl en el colegio.

- ¡Es verdad! No lo había pensado, voy a intentarlo ahora mismo – Dijo recuperando el color. - ¿No te importa que corte la comunicación verdad?

- Tranquilo, infórmame si te enteras de algo. Esperemos que Draco siga bien.

Subió corriendo a su habitación y tomó su pergamino. Le dio un toque con su varita y comenzó a escribir.

_Draco Malfoy. Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire_

Y esperó. Y esperó. Y después de un largo rato, cuando ya creía que no iba a obtener respuesta tampoco por esa vía, y su nerviosismo alcanzaba cotas insospechadas vio como unos trazos elegantes aparecían en el pergamino.

"¿Theo? ¿Eres tú?"

_¿Draco?_

"Theo, han rescatado a Luna"

_¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo que han rescatado a Luna?_

"Tenemos que vernos y te lo explicaré todo. Lo único que puedo contarte, es que ya no hay rehenes aquí en la Mansión"

_¿Cuándo podemos vernos?_

"Aún no lo sé. Están todavía los ánimos muy revueltos y no sé si podré escaparme"

_Draco, por favor…_

"Theo, no sabes que ha ocurrido. No puedo salir ahora así como así"

_¿Pero tan grave ha sido?_

"Solo diré una palabra: Potter"

_Definitivamente tienes que contármelo todo._

"Mañana intentaré salir. Te avisaré por red flu"

_De acuerdo. Hasta mañana._

Con un toque de varita y susurrando "_finite"_ puso fin a la conversación con un sentimiento de euforia en el pecho. Unas tremendas ganas de gritar y bailar se apoderaron del muchacho, que reprimiéndolas para no levantar sospechas se tuvo que conformar con abrazar su almohada con fuerza. Para controlar su ansiedad le mandó a Blaise una nota explicándole la conversación con Draco e invitándole a acudir en su reunión con su amigo.

Al día siguiente, tal y como le había indicado el rubio se conecto por red flu para concretar sitio y hora de la cita. Se juntaron en una casita propiedad de la familia de Blaise, herencia de alguno de los anteriores maridos de la madre del moreno. Blaise hizo que las llamas brotaran en la chimenea y conjuró un amplio sofá que colocó en frente de la chimenea. Los jóvenes se acomodaron e instaron a Draco a comenzar su relato.

- Potter estuvo en la Mansión y al huir se llevó con él a Luna. Ahora están en paradero desconocido.

- ¿Potter? ¿Fue… solo? ¿O iba con _él?_ – Preguntó asombrado Theo.

- Los tres. – Fue la respuesta tajante del rubio.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, tranquilízate. Cuéntanos como pudieron huir. – Quiso apaciguar los ánimos el castaño.

Explicó como los carroñeros habían llevado a Potter, Granger y Weasley junto con un duende y Dean Thomas. Bellatrix torturó a Granger para averiguar algo de la espada que llevaban, mientras encerraban a Potter y Weasley en la misma mazmorra que Luna. Lo único que impidió que llamaran al Señor Tenebroso fue que su tía Bellatrix parecía necesitar averiguar algo antes de que llegase el lord. Pese a que no pudo evitar que su tía torturase a la muchacha, aprovechó esa distracción para que Plumie contactase con Dobbie y fuese a sacarles de allí.

- Creo que ellos no saben que fue idea mía y gracias a Dobbie nadie en la mansión sospecha de mí. – Finalizó su relato.

Los tres quedaron pensativos, antes de que Theo tomase una resolución.

- Voy a dejar pasar un par de días y después iré a su casa a hablar con su padre e intentaré que me ponga en contacto con ella. ¿Puedes mandar a Plumie a Hogwards a hablar con Dobbie y averiguar donde están o si están bien?

- Ya lo hice, Theo, recuerda que no solo Luna iba con Potter y Dobbie. Pero Dobbie no ha regresado al castillo y no se sabe nada de él. Ni de los demás. – La voz de Draco se endureció al añadir la última frase.

- Estarán bien, chicos. – Intervino por primera vez Blaise. – Al fin y al cabo están con Potter, el chico más difícil de matar del mundo mágico.

- ¡No bromees con eso, Zabini! – Siseó Theo.

- ¡Oh! Theo, por Salazar ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? – masculló el moreno.

- Blaise, no es momento para tus retorcidos chistes – Intervino tenso Draco. – Volveré a mandar a mi elfina al castillo, pero algo me dice que no será fácil dar con ellos de nuevo.

El reloj de la pared marcó con sus campanadas la hora de marcharse, se despidieron con la promesa de informar a cualquier información que llegase hasta ellos de los desaparecidos. Un par de días más tarde llegó la lechuza negra de los Zabini a casa de los Nott. En cuanto el muchacho castaño la vio picotear el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, la abrió apresuradamente y prácticamente le arrancó el mensaje de la pata. Al leer su contenido escribió una contestación y después de darle unas chucherías la despidió rápidamente. Fue a por su túnica y su varita y avisando a su elfo salió de su mansión en dirección Ottery St. Cacthpole. Concretamente a la colina en el norte de estaba ubicada la casa de los Lovegood. En la chimenea la nota que había llegado con la lechuza ardía, pero aún se podían leer algunas palabras. 

_Dicen que Luna ha vuelto a su casa…_


	5. CINCO

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Nada más llegar a la puerta de los Lovegood, Theo tocó con el nerviosismo de saber que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su pequeña. A los nervios del reencuentro se añadía la desazón de no saber en qué estado se encontraría la rubia. No habían pasado demasiados días desde su escapada de la Mansión Malfoy y estando con el trío dorado la suponía a salvo pero nunca se estaba seguro en los tiempos que corrían. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a aporrear la puerta, esta se abrió para dejar ver el dulce rostro de la rubia quien lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y agrado.

- ¡Luna! ¡Estás bien! – Se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

- Vamos a entrar, aquí fuera podría verte cualquiera. Además ha anidado una familia de Nargles aquí al lado y no quiero que te molesten. – Habló con dulzura deshaciendo el abrazo con desgana.

Entraron a la casa y le hizo subir a su habitación donde Theo quedó asombrado por la decoración de las paredes donde se podía ver las imágenes del trío dorado entrelazadas con una cadena formada por la palabra amigos. Una leve sensación de molestia le invadió el pecho justo antes de descubrir que el cabecero de la cama. La imagen del cabecero hizo que la molestia se desvaneciese y fuese substituida por una sensación de calidez que estalló en su pecho. Allí, en el cabecero, estaba su imagen enmarcada con una cadena formada por dos palabras repetidas: mi amor.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con naturalidad la rubia.

- Luna… ¡Te amo! – Theo volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla. La rubia correspondió al beso y estrechó el abrazo con una mezcla de pasión y dulzura que encendió al joven que empezó a repartir caricias por la muchacha. Pero sus caricias no eran unas caricias necesitadas o hambrientas, eran unas caricias protectoras y tiernas que pretendían curar cualquier herida que hubiese quedado en el cuerpo de su pequeña por culpa de su cautiverio.

Pronto necesitaron respirar y separaron sus bocas sin deshacer el abrazo. Theo dejó un beso en la frente de la rubia que cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Había soñado muchas veces como sería besarte – Susurró la Ravenclaw – Y ha sido mejor de lo que podría llegar a imaginar jamás. No quiero tener que dejar de besarte nunca, Theodore Nott.

- Ni yo, cariño. - Respondió en un suspiro el castaño.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio unos instantes hasta que el Slytherin enmarcó el rostro de Luna con sus manos y expresó sus temores con voz entrecortada.

- Luna, mi pequeña, creo que no deberías quedarte aquí. Pueden venir a buscarte de nuevo y esta vez serán más crueles.

- ¡Claro que no voy a quedarme, tonto! ¡Tengo que volver a Hogwards! – Contestó risueña.

- ¿Cómo que vas a volver a Hogwards? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes volver! – Se alarmó Theo.

- Sí que puedo volver. No me expulsaron por lo tanto puedo volver.

- No me refería a eso, Luna. Es muy peligroso. ¿Qué crees que harán los Carrow cuando te vean allí después de que Potter te sacara de la Mansión Malfoy?

- No van a hacerme nada que no me hayan hecho ya. - Contestó con naturalidad la rubia. – He soportado todo tipo de castigos y hechizos; además, no sé donde está Harry.

- No puedes ir, no te voy a dejar ir. ¿No comprendes que será mucho más peligroso ahora para ti que antes? – Contestó a la desesperada el castaño.

- No importa. El ED me necesita. Necesita tantas varitas como se puedan. Y si tú estás en el colegio, me sentiré segura. Porque sé que no dejarás de protegerme nunca y que el ED puede contar contigo aunque sea en la clandestinidad más absoluta.

- ¿Sabes que eso es chantaje, verdad? No está bien que le hagas chantaje a tu novio nada más empezar – Rebatió con una mezcla de humor, preocupación y ternura en su voz.

Luna soltó una risita mientras sus grandes ojos lo miraban con adoración.

- Lo que no está bien es que quieras alejar a tu novia a las primeras de cambio, tonto. – Contestó antes de abrazarle.

- ¿Entonces estás decidida a volver? – Theo dejó que la resignación se reflejase la pregunta.

- Sí. Es lo que tengo que hacer – Acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en la mejilla de su novio.

- De acuerdo, pero tendrás mucho más cuidado que hasta ahora. Y cualquier cosa que traméis nos la comunicarás a Blaise o a mí para que estemos pendientes de alejar a los Carrow. Y… no me odiarás cuando tenga que hacer lo que se supone que los adeptos al Señor Tenebroso hacen. – La miró con la inseguridad pintada en la cara.

- Nunca podría odiarte, Theo. Ni aunque un millón de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado me dijeran que lo hiciese.

Theo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa que contagió a la rubia durante un buen rato.

.

La vuelta al colegio fue como Theo se esperaba, la mayoría de los alumnos, en especial los Gryffindors y Ravenclaw, recibieron a Luna con más cariño del que alguna vez le habían demostrado. Los meses de cautiverio a manos de los mortífagos habían conseguido que los alumnos en contra del régimen de Voldemort la tratasen con más respeto, como si fuese ahora una especie de heroína. Sin embargo, tanto los Carrow como la mayoría de los Slytherin no la recibieron nada bien. Fue víctima de ataques anónimos prácticamente todos los días y castigada por los Carrow a diario.

Blaise y Theo se expusieron en más de una ocasión al tratar de defenderla, evitar o incluso vengar los ataques de sus compañeros de casa hacia la muchacha u otros miembros del ED. Sorpresivamente, los castigos de los Carrow fueron atajados y paralizados por el propio director quien les indicó delante de algunos Slytherin que ya militaban en las filas de Voldemort, como Vincent Crabbe, que si seguían en su comportamiento acabarían por convertirla de cara al resto de los alumnos como otro "Potter" y ya tenían suficiente con un mártir.

El propio Crabbe se ocupó de transmitir las órdenes del director al resto de compañeros en la sala común en un pretencioso comunicado que sorprendió a Blaise y Theo pero que agradecieron en su seno interno. Lejos de relajarse, ambos muchachos vigilaron más de cerca a aquellos compañeros más cercanos a los mortífagos y estuvieron más alerta de los planes del ED.

Blaise intensificó su trabajo de espía al tener que cubrir a Theo todas las noches en las rondas de vigilia, ya que era cuando el castaño se reunía con Luna en un aula cerrada desde hacía años en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo.

La mayoría de las noches se limitaban a consolarse y apoyarse mutuamente. Para Theo era cada día más difícil fingir estar de acuerdo con los abusos de sus compañeros, con los castigos de los Carrow, que en ocasiones él mismo debía infligir en otros alumnos, como en la ocasión en la que los Slytherin de último año tuvieron que hechizar a todo un curso de quinto por no delatar al compañero que había insultado a los mortífagos. El castaño odiaba no poder rebelarse y tener que hacer las cosas que se veía obligado a hacer. Odiaba tener que reírse cuando alumnos de Gryffindor eran castigados por cualquier cosa, odiaba las nauseas que sentía cuando debía cruciar a algún compañero de cualquier casa, odiaba lo que tenía que fingir que era.

En más de una ocasión el castaño llegó a pensar que la única razón por la que podía resistir sin volverse loco o sin darse por vencido era por el apoyo que recibía cada noche en aquella aula. Los brazos de Luna siempre estaban abiertos para cobijarle, su sonrisa siempre estaba lista para confortarle y en sus ojos siempre encontraba la comprensión y el amor que necesitaba.


	6. SEIS

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo 6.**

Poco a poco, la colaboración de Theo y Blaise con el ED fue convirtiéndose en habitual, pasando de ser mera protección a Luna y Ginny a protección a cuanto miembro del ED que tuviesen al alcance, les conseguían comida para los que se escondían en la Sala de los Menesteres y les pasaban cuanta información tenían sobre los planes, rutas de vigilancia y castigos de los Carrow.

Por mediación de la propia Luna, Theo fue implicándose más y más en el ED llegando a planear con ella pequeños boicots a las clases de Artes Oscuras o a algunos alumnos de Slytherin demasiado cercanos al régimen de Voldemort. Por seguridad de su tapadera, él mismo tuvo que sufrir algún boicot planeado por él mismo y Luna, además de ocultar para todo el mundo, excepto de la propia Luna, la implicación de los dos Slytherin con el ED. Sin embargo, pese a esas precauciones, hubo algunas personas, de uno y otro lado, que terminaron percibiendo la cercanía de Theo con la rubia.

Esas mismas sospechas acabaron llegando a los oídos de los Carrow que con la intención de dejar al descubierto la supuesta relación castigaron y golpearon a Luna delante de todo el colegio, Theo incluido. El muchacho tuvo que apretar los puños y fingir la misma actitud burlesca que sus compañeros de casa mostraban ante los habituales castigos. Sin embargo, lo más duro para él fue ver como Luna rehuía sus ojos durante el castigo y no poder reconfortarla, ofrecerle su apoyo con lo único que podía ofrecerle en ese momento, su mirada. Tuvo que esperar hasta bien entrada la medianoche para poder escaparse de las mazmorras de Slytherin y entrar a hurtadillas a la enfermería donde había quedado ingresada por los fuertes golpes y hechizos recibidos.

Entró silenciosamente, asegurándose con un hechizo _dormient_ que la enfermera no despertaría mientras estuviese allí dentro. En cuanto divisó la cabeza rubia, se dirigió hasta su cama con sigilo para evitar despertarla. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a su altura pudo comprobar que había sido en vano puesto que Luna estaba despierta y le miraba fijamente.

- Te estaba esperando. No quería dormirme antes de que llegases. – Dijo con una voz débil.

- Amor… Lo siento tanto. Yo… no podía… debía fingir… - Theo se derrumbó incapaz de seguir aguantando la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros.

- Lo sé, Theo. Has hecho lo mejor para todos. Si hubiesen descubierto tu coartada no solo no podrías seguir ayudándonos, además hubieses sufrido un castigo muchísimo peor que todos los que hemos sufrido nosotros juntos.

- Aún así… Tal vez debía haber intent… - Dudó el muchacho

- Todo lo que hubieses hecho hubiese levantado más sospechas. – Le cortó ella cada vez más débilmente.

- ¿Por qué no mi miraste ni una sola vez durante todo el castigo?

Luna levantó la mirada hasta Theo y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Y hacerlo más duro para ti? Sé como debías estar sintiéndote, mi amor. ¿Cómo iba a angustiarte más con mi dolor?

- Yo quería aliviar tu dolor, reconfortarte, aunque fuese solo con la mirada.

- Tú me reconfortas solo con estar aquí, cariño. – A Luna se le iba apagando la voz conforme hablaba hasta convertirlo en un susurro casi ininteligible.

- Necesitas dormir, Luna.

- Pero no te vayas…

- No hasta que te duermas – Aseguró el castaño mientras veía como la rubia iba cayendo en el pozo de la somnolencia.

Theo esperó pacientemente hasta que vio que estaba profundamente dormida; entonces, se levantó para dejar la enfermería. Se acercó por última vez a la cama de su novia, le dejó un beso en la frente y le susurró en el oído:

- Esto no quedará así, te prometo que me vengaré de esos malnacidos. Te quiero, mi pequeña. Descansa.

Salió de la enfermería con paso decidido en dirección de las mazmorras de Slytherin, donde nada más llegar se encaró a la habitación que compartía con Blaise y fue directo a despertarle.

- Tienes que ayudarme, Blaise. Lo que ha pasado hoy no puede volver a repetirse.

- ¿Y tiene que ser justo ahora? ¿No podemos vengarnos mañana? – Cuestionó el moreno no muy feliz de que le hubiesen despertado a horas intempestivas.

- Tiene que ser ahora, mientras están durmiendo y nadie podría sospechar de nosotros.

- Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Al menos habrás puesto un _muffliato_ para que nadie nos escuche?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas, Zabini?

- Está bien, está bien. Menudo genio… ¡Y eso que al que han despertado de madrugada ha sido a mí!

Pasaron el resto de la noche planeando una venganza que fuese lo suficientemente astuta para que no se la esperasen pero lo suficientemente previsible para que no sospecharan que había sido planeada por dos serpientes. Finalmente, con el plan perfilado se fueron a dormir los pocos minutos que les quedaban para que, aunque no pudiesen descansar, les encontrasen dormidos como al resto de estudiantes.

A la noche siguiente, salieron de las mazmorras en dirección la Torre de Gryffindor, allí transfiguraron sus ropas con los colores de la casa de los leones y procurando no ser demasiado cautelosos se dirigieron a los aposentos de los Carrow. Una vez allí, desactivaron las protecciones y entraron cambiando el contenido de las botellas de licor de ambos hermanos por licores envenados con pociones laxantes y drenantes de energía. Volvieron a salir sigilosamente, dejando cada cosa y cada protección en su lugar de nuevo, para nada más cerrar la puerta, crear un verdadero atentado contra la puerta con un hechizo _bombarda_, despertando a los Carrow, que fueron atacados con un poderoso _confundus_ nada más asomarse a la puerta. Con otro hechizo _confringo _explosionaron la cama más cercana dejándola ardiendo mientras huían dirección la Torre de Gryffindor. Antes de llegar, volvieron a transfigurar sus ropas por las suyas propias, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se quitaron las ropas quedándose con los pijamas que habían tenido la precaución de dejarse puestos debajo de la ropa. Se metieron en la cama y se fingieron dormidos.

En cuestión de minutos toda su casa estaba despierta y al corriente de lo ocurrido. Como habían pretendido, los Carrow culpabilizaban a los Gryffindor del ataque, que ellos todavía ajenos al cambio del contenido de las botellas de licor, pensaban que había quedado en una pequeña chiquillada con el incendio de la cama.

Los Gryffindor al completo sufrieron las consecuencias del atentado, pero como no se conocía el nombre de los autores solo tuvieron que lamentar la pérdida de 400 puntos. Pero los que sufrieron de verdad las consecuencias del atentado fueron los Carrow que a partir de aquel día iban perdiendo poco a poco su energía y ganando problemas estomacales, que ni las pociones de la enfermera o del propio director podían solucionar.

Con los Carrow débiles creyeron que las cosas podrían mejorar para los alumnos, pero se equivocaron. Cada día era tan duro como el anterior, resistiendo a duras penas los castigos y desmanes de los hermanos, fingiendo unos y revelándose de frente otros. Finalmente, un día de mayo, llegó hasta ellos el rumor de que Harry Potter había entrado al castillo de Hogwarts… El momento de la verdad había llegado.

Nada más escapar Snape del castillo y estallar la batalla, Luna fue a buscar a Theo antes de que fuesen separados definitivamente. Cuando lo encontró, este estaba defendiéndose de los ataques de Seamus Finigan. Comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Seamus la vio llegar y creyendo que iba a ayudarle con el Slytherin le gritó que tuviese cuidado. Esta, aprovechando la distracción momentánea lanzó un _expeliarmus_ que lanzó hacia atrás al irlandés. Neville y Ginny que andaban cerca se lanzaron a ayudar a Seamus. Neville la miró interrogativamente y Ginny la miró con expresión de profunda confusión. La rubia antes de perder más tiempo les dio una explicación sencilla.

- No es lo que creéis. Él y Blaise Zabini nos han estado ayudando de varias desde principios de curso, pero sobre todo después de que volviese de mi secuestro. No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, podréis oírlas cuando hayamos ganado esta batalla.

- Algo sospechaba ya – Dijo tranquilamente Neville. – Sabía que había alguien de fuera ayudándonos, y siendo ajeno al ED tenía que ser un Slytherin. Y bueno, el año pasado tú y Nott eráis bastante amigos por lo que sé.

- Ahora es mi novio – Dijo alegremente Luna.

- Bueno, pues tu novio debería irse ahora, antes que alguien que no debe le vea hablar con nosotros. Aún necesitamos ayuda desde ese lado.

- Sí, y estaría bien que fuese a echar una mano a ese idiota italiano amigo suyo, que debe creerse que no me he dado cuenta de sus intentos por protegerme. – Añadió Ginny.

Theo se limitó a asentir y lanzándole una última mirada a su novia salió disparado a buscar a Blaise y juntos poder ir desbaratando pequeñas escaramuzas de mortífagos y serpientes. Hasta que llegó un momento que se encontraron en el centro de un enfrentamiento de un gran grupo de mortífagos, entre los que se encontraban Draco y las familias de Blaise y Theo, y el grueso del ED con parte de la Orden del Fenix, con Luna, Ginny y Neville a la cabeza. Parecía que mientras que los mortífagos lanzaban ataques a miembros concretos del bando de la luz, Draco iba mezclándose entre los mortífagos, estorbándoles cuando lanzaban las maldiciones a la vez que fingía estar ayudándoles.

Theo y Blaise llegaron junto a los mortífagos e imitando la táctica de Draco fingía ayudar mientras se esforzaba por estorbar todo lo que podía, desviando maldiciones o robando visibilidad a los atacantes. En un momento de la batalla alguien dirigió un _crucio_ a Luna, y Theo al verse lejos de poder desviar la trayectoria de la maldición, se descubrió delante de todos lanzando un potente _protego_ que hizo que el _crucio_ rebotara hasta quien lo había lanzado. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio donde la incredulidad y confusión de los mortífagos les dio el tiempo suficiente a los tres Slytherin para tomar una decisión con una mirada entre ellos. Con una última mirada silenciosa, empezaron a correr hacia el ED, girándose en la carrera para lanzar hechizos a sus familias. Cuando llegaron al "Bando de la Luz" los miembros del ED los arroparon, Neville cubrió con su cuerpo y su varita a Draco, Ginny hizo lo mismo con Blaise quien la miró con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos y Luna dejó ver su lado más fiero cubriendo a Theo quien la rodeó con un brazo mientras alzaba su varita.

- Draco ¿Qué significa esto? – Bramó Lucius.

- Theo ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que acabe yo mismo contigo! – Escupió Theodore Nott Senior.

- Creo – Intervino el Señor Weasley que se encontraba entre el grupo de "_la Luz"_ – que vuestros hijos no os pertenecen y han tomado su propia decisión.

- Deja de decir tonterías, insignificante gusano – Gritó de nuevo el padre de Theo - ¡Theo vuelve aquí en este mismo segundo antes de que me enfurezca más!

Theo sintió como le temblaba la barbilla y miró a su padre con miedo en los ojos. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse a su padre sintió la mano de Luna tomando y sosteniendo la suya. Se giró a mirarla para encontrarse de pleno con sus ojos azules dirigiéndole una firme mirada de apoyo.

Y aferrándose a la mano de Luna, volvió a mirar hacia su padre, levantó con firmeza su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo contra los mortífagos. Mientras pudiese, él jamás estaría bajo la influencia de la oscuridad.

Mientras pudiese elegir estaría bajo la influencia de la _Luna._

FIN


	7. Epílogo

**ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Theo Nott observaba embelesado como su primogénita dormía en su cunita. No muy lejos de ellos Luna Nott escribía concentrada en un pergamino. No podía escucharse nada en la sala, tan solo el rasgar de la pluma en el papel y el suave arrullo que Theo le cantaba a su hija.

En un momento dado, Luna levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo. Sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró levemente antes de volver a su tarea.

- ¿De verdad tienes que marcharte de nuevo? – Preguntó el ex-Slytherin en tono quedo para no despertar a su bebe.

La rubia dejó la pluma y se dirigió hasta su esposo, abrazándole bien fuerte.

- Lo siento, cariño. – Dijo apenada.- Sé que es pronto pero tengo que ir.

- No vayas… - Le pidió en un susurro su esposo.

- Cariño, tengo que ir. Es necesario. No es normal que haya_ horklump_ fuera de Escandinavia y las tengo que comprobar si las pruebas de su existencia en Alaska son ciertas o no. Todo el mundo parece convencido pero yo necesito comprobarlo por mí misma. Me vendrá muy bien para el libro.

- "Mitos, verdades y mentiras sobre Torposoplos, Nargles y otros seres mágicos" acabará siendo el libro de cabecera del Sr. Scamander a este paso.

- No te enfades, Theo. No tardaré en volver, lo prometo. – Dijo melosa Luna – No es como si pudiera estar mucho tiempo alejada de ti. O de ella – Añadió mirando a su bebe con infinita ternura.

- No es que me enfade, Luna. Pero no me gusta separarme de ti.

- Será por poco tiempo…

- Y no es solo eso – Insistió el castaño – Puede pasarte algo. No siempre son criaturas inofensivas.

- Pues ven conmigo. – Pidió suavemente la rubia – Ven, acompáñame. Acompañadme los dos. Contigo a mi lado no puede pasarme nada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos toda la familia de expedición? – Sonrió Theo.

- ¿Por qué no? Contigo me siento segura. – Aseguró Luna. – Si estamos juntos, podemos con todo.

- ¿Juntos? – La miró embelesado.

- Juntos. Por siempre.


End file.
